Proposals
by qtktkat
Summary: What happens when more than one 'person' wants to marry Bella? And how will Charlie react?


**Proposals **

Edward walked up to the front door of Bella's house and paused. He took an unnecessary deep breath as if mentally preparing him self for what he was about to do. He raised a

hand to the door and knocked once. He heard footsteps approaching the door and yet again reassured himself this was the right thing to do. When Charlie answered the door it

was with a confused and slightly angry look on his face.

"Bella's still at work, and judging by the fact that her truck is in the driveway my guess is you already know that" he said.

"Yes, I am aware of that chief Swan I was just wondering if I could talk to you about... about something" Charlie now had a suspicious look on his face for two reasons, number

one, Edward wasn't one of his favourite people right now, a fact that Edward knew quite well. And two Edward stuttered... Edward NEVER shudders

"Come in" he said "well what is it" Charlie said trying his hardest not to sound rude... unfortunately Charlie never was good at hiding his emotions.

"Charlie" Edward said with a stronger voice, finally realizing that it was too late to stop now "I would like to ask...to ask if I can ask Bella to marry me?"

Charlie sat there stunned "MARRY!!!! YOU LEFT HER AND BASICLY KILLED HER AND YOU WANT MY BLEASING!!! NO GET OUT!!! I NEVER WANT TO

SEE HER WITH YOU AGAIN AND IF I EVER SEE YOU WALK IN THAT DOOR AGAIN I PROMISE IT WILL ONLY TAKE 5 SECONDS TO GET MY GUN!!!

NOW GET OUT!!!

Edward promptly exited the house but stopped once he reached the woods "He never said anything about the window."

Chapter 2.

Jacob Black walked up to the front door of Bella's house and paused. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but if you're going to have an obsession you might as

well to it right. He raised he hand and knocked. When Charlie opened the door he looked almost relived that it was Jacob standing there.

"Well, hello Jacob I haven't seen you in a while is there something you'd like to talk about?" asked Charlie much more cheerfully then he had been before Jacob had knocked, for

he was still fuming about a conversation he had had that morning.

"Well I want to know if I could ask Bella to marry me." Charlie's eyes lit up in happiness and a conversation happened in his head

'Ha no more Edward, but what does Bella think? NO MORE EDWARD!!!' "Well Jake if Bella wants to marry you I have no problem with it, good luck!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella and Edward were relaxing at the local ice cream parlour after Bella's job ended Edward was highly amused at how Bella shivered when she ate something cold.

"Edward! It's not funny, it's cold!" said Bella, slightly amused.

"Yes it is! You love being around me and I'm freezing! Yet you are glaring so hard at your Ice Cream I'm surprised it doesn't melt."

"Well..." said Bella but she stopped when she saw Jacob Black's car pull in to the ice cream parlour "oh no"

Edward promptly started to growl under his breath have obviously heard what Jacob was thinking and was very angered and yet a little amused at the mutts

Thoughts. "Its ok Bella he just wants to ask you an innocent question what harm could it be?" Bella was slightly worried about Edwards sanity when had he

EVER sympathised with Jacob? And why did he have that evil glint in his eyes, ok now she was scared.

The door to the ice cream parlour open with the ringing of the little bell above the door and in he walked, with a look in his eye that could only be bad for Bella and Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jacob got nearer to the table Edward decided it was time to act, he stood up and then got down on one knee and took some thing out of his pocket

"Bella," he said "You are the most amazing creature that I have ever met in my entire life and the only one that has been able to make me feel whole

Would you do me the honour of becoming Isabella Marie Cullen?

Bella looked from Edward to Jake, she knew she loved both of them but she also knew she loved Edward more, and however much part of her was reluctant to get married

there was a part of her that knew it was the right thing to do, and that she loved that Vampire more than she loved her own life. And so she sealed her decision with a simple kiss

and sweet kiss.

Meanwhile Jake was staring at this with utter loathing on his face, he grabbed Bella's ice cream and dumped it over Edwards head (which was busy kissing Bella) and stormed

out. The ice cream on his head only slightly bothered Edward but when Bella proceeded to wipe the ice cream off with her hand and then lick her fingers was all it took to calm

him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading this story. I know its a little out of charactor but me and my friend J. (who I give a major shoutout to) during health class, what else is there to do during heath.**

**I also want to thank my Beta's myvampiresweetheart ,** **kell-wa , sandyislands and E.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
